A Forest of Joy
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Princess Sofia is feeling a little lonely during the Wassailia season. But a prince unlike anything she's ever seen drops by to visit.


**guestsurprise: This is a special Christmas Story for all of the viewers who have given their views and love for the Tickle Realm that me and Rd created. Rd, you have been tired and have had a lot going on. This story was not only to give you a break but as a thank you for being a good friend and supporting me on my stories. And this is also done for a guest reviewer named Guestspeaker3509. Enjoy!**

* * *

Princess Sophia looked around the beautiful castle and couldn't believe that she was now a princess and that her entire life had changed.

"It's a beautiful place; I just feel alone sometimes," she thought outloud. As a princess, she was always busy and not always having time for things that she wanted to do. Her friends were kind to her, but when the holidays came around they were busy with their own Wassailia traditions. "I miss my friends."

She was just wandering the lonely halls when she glanced out into the night and saw the most marvelous sight! It looked like some dense and thick brush had formed on the left side of the castle. It was strange but her curiosity got the better of her.

"I have to check this out," she grinned, now easing outside after throwing on her robe. Within a few moments, she was in front of the largest and most beautiful forest she had ever seen! She knew it had to be magic because this forest was not always there! As she entered, she felt like she was being watched.

"W-Who's there?" she squeaked.

"Just a friend who wants to meet you, Sophia," came a deep voice. She turned around and saw a large, red creature come out and give her a handsome grin. He then knelt down and ran a hand through her brown hair. "It is a pleasure to meet you Sophia the First."

She should have screamed and ran for the hills, but she wasn't afraid of him. He had a nice smile and he was wearing a gold sash around his upper chest with jewels engraved into it, a gold medallion like necklace around his neck, an gold loincloth like pants on. These were his clothes when he was greeting or engaging with other royalty.

"I am pleased to meet you," he grinned.

"W-Who are you?" she asked timidly, strangely not afraid.

"My name is Prince Jocu. I am not from your world. I am from another realm, but you have gotten my attention."

"I have?" the young girl asked.

"Yes. You see your world celebrates Wassailia around this time of year, but I felt some sadness coming from you a few moments ago. Why is that?"

"Well…"

"Yes?"

"It's just that I feel like all of my friends are busy this time of year. I know it's Wassailia but I love being with friends." Sophia said, now sadly sitting on a rock.

"Well then, why not come for a walk with me through my forest?" Jocu offered, now extending his large arm and helping her up. She grinned and stood up, now letting him pick her up and carry her.

"By the way, how did you know my name?" Sophia smiled.

"Let us just say that I have been observing you," he grinned, now giving her a wink. As she walked through the forest with him, she grinned at the sparkling and beautiful trees and glowing insects around them. The place hummed with magic.

"Jocu this place is wonderful."

"Fit for a princess?" he asked.

"Yes! But how did a forest get here?! I have never seen it before!"

"This place is very special to me. This is a special place that connects my world with Earth and I only make it visible when I need to." He smiled, now placing her down and pointing ahead. Sophia gasped!

The pond in front of them was filled with light gold looking water and the gold lightning bugs made it appear as if it was shining! Her mouth dropped open, but then she began giggling as Jocu ran his tail under her chin. "You should also know that I'm considered a tickle monster!"

"A-A what?! A tickle monster?! You mean he really exists?!" Sophia giggled. Jocu smirked and kneeled down towards her face.

"Of course I exist. Do you not believe in me?"

"Well, maybe or maybe not," she teased him.

"Is that a challenge?" he said, now inching closer and closer to her. She then giggled as he scooped her up in his arms and began tickling her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!"

"From one royal blood to another, I expect you to give up your princess title and give me your crown." He teased. Usually if one royal family gave in, they would give their crowns to show surrender.

"NEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEVER!" Sophia laughed, now turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck, signaling she loved the tickles. Chuckling, Jocu allowed her to pin him down, but he continued tickling her ribs and sides, making her squeak in laughter. After a few minutes, he stopped and nipped her gently to help her breathe better with his recovering venom.

"Are you alright?" he crooned. Sophia blushed and nodded.

"I like you Jocu." She smiled, now laying her head on his shoulder.

"And I you. But now it is time for you to return to your room little one."

"So soon?" she pouted.

"Do not be sad. We will one day meet again. Until then…goodnight." He smiled, now pressing a clawed finger to her head. Within seconds, Sophia was asleep and dreaming peacefully about her new friend as she was placed back in her bed.

Jocu gave her a grin and nuzzled her neck gently before disappearing into the night. No matter the child or person, big or small, he watched over them.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it and Merry Christmas!**

 **Now that Christmas is coming things will probably be even busier than usual. Rd and I really appreciate everyone's great and wonderful suggestions! But because we both have requests to finish and stories of our own, we may not get to everyone's suggestions.**

 **Just to make sure no one is disappointed, remember that your suggestion may be made into a story but then it may not….it all depends on what stories we have cooking up already. ;) If you do not see your suggestion made into a story, do not be upset. Remember that we get tons of suggestions and requests on a weekly basis and it is impossible to complete them all. That being said, your suggestions are still wonderful and very much appreciated, but we just wanted to let you know that we may not be able to do every single one of them. But keep em' coming and we will see what we can do!**

 **And once more….MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you, guestsurprise! Thank you for being such a good and loyal friend to me! You're one in a million! God bless you and Merry Christmas! :D**


End file.
